


The End of Apocalypse

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [63]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The battle against Apocalypse ends
Series: Amends [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The End of Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

The End of Apocalypse

He watched as War was taken down by a combined effort of himself and several heroes. “Where is Apocalypse,” He called since with War down only Famine was left and it was best to leave dealing with Famine to the physical power houses he could seek out Apocalypes and end this.

“He’s fighting Stryfe,” Bishop called from where he was helping Ironman out of the rubble. “Cable come back you can’t do anything?” The other mutant called but he didn’t stop he just kept running toward the sounds of battle. Stryfe was here how could things get any worse.

He managed to make it to the battle to see Stryfe on the ground with Apocalypse over him poised for victory. “Apcalypse,” he screamed at the sight of his old enemy again and felt fire filling him. The power he’d used to kill M was still inside him it might kill him but he could take Apocalypes and Stryfe with him. Apocalypse turned toward him and Stryfe suddenly surged up and struke Apocaypse with everything he apparantly had left as he collapsed as Apocalypse crashed through several buildings. He’d have to wait till Apocalypse dug himself out to kill them both.

“Stop cable.” A voice said and Mother Askani appeared in front of him. “Stryfe is not your enemy and you do not have the power to stop Apocalypse.” She said and touched him and he saw Stryfe as a doctor, Stryfe getting married and the birth of a son. “He is not the man he was and you must give him the power inside of you the shard of the Phoenix force your mother gave you for this day.”

“You must be insane give Stryfe this power I’d rather die,” he said and felt the phoenix within him fully now it wanted to be used it was offering him everything if he’d use it. “Why can’t I just use this power to end all three of us and finally put this war to rest.”

“Because Apocalypse is stronger than you even with the fragment your mind is too damaged to truly use it,” Mother Askani said and then pointed at Stryfe. “And he is too weak to defeat Apocalypse without it you must choose Cable your revenge on Stryfe or save the world from Apocalypse.”

“Fools nothing can stop me I have power beyond imagination.” Apocalypse yelled as he rose out of the ruined building increasing in size as psychic fire swirled around him. “Through Candra’s body I have access to the powers of Rachel Grey one time host of the Phoenix force nothing can stand against me.”

So that was how Apocalypse had gained so much power and in that moment he realized mother Askani was right he couldn’t win not even with the phoenix. “I can’t belive I’m doing this,” He said as he turned and yelled “Stryfe take it take it all.” He felt the phoenix fragment respond and leave him going from him into Stryfe’s body. He watched as Stryfe’s wounds healed and he rose to his feet the armor burning away to reveal a suit not unlike Jean’s. “I hope I did the right thing.”

“You did,” Mother Askani said. “Now watch as Apocalypse meet his final and irreversible end.” He did watch as Stryfe flew forward surrounded by fire and when he made contact with Apocalypse there was an explosion of flame and he watched as Apocalypes died again his scream unnatural and satisfying as a burnt female husk that must have been Candra once fell to the ground.

Stryfe landed in front of him and he prepared to do the one thing he never thought he’d do thank Stryfe for his actions but as he approached Stryfe fell to his knees and screamed out, “Kill me Cable you have to kill me.” He knew he was staring at the man in shock but he never expected that. “The phoenix wants to feed killing Apocalypse wasn’t enough for it,” Stryfe said wheezing as fire began to surround him. “It wants to eat everyone connected to the grey genome it will kill everyone including my son kill me please before it takes over.” He understood then and drew back his fist aiming the cone of silence at Stryfe’s head hoping he could take him out before he lost control. “Thank you Cable please burry me as Phillip Summers and not Stryfe.” The man said and he nodded just before he could fire a hand was on his arm. 

“Stop Cable I will take it from here,” Jean said standing there dressed in white and gold and alive. “Step aside Cable this is my task not yours.” She walked in front of him then heading toward Stryfe who was convulsing and burning. 

“Back off bub she’s got this,” Wolverine said pulling him back. “Just let Jeannie do what she came here to do.” He turned to stare at the aged Wolverine and then back at Jean this was impossible both of them where dead and yet here they were.

“Let go Phillip we are going to the white hot room where there is nothing but peace, and you’ll find your son and wife waiting for you there.” She touched Stryfe and in a flash of fire he was laying dead at her feet and Jean was smiling peacefully.

“How is this possible your both dead,” he said turning toward Logan. “Jean I kind of get but you were killed by the dark riders your skeleton was found and buried in the ground.” He was still staring at the older Wolverine and then asked, “Are you from another time line?”

“No Jeanie just brought me back but it took a while and took a lot of years off my life but at least I’m alive.” Wolverine then pointed toward the others. “The fighting is over let’s go tell them that the war is done and I can let them know what Jeannie’s last task is so we can say our goodbyes.” He looked back at Jean and realized what that peaceful look on her face meant this was the last time they’d ever see her. He wasn’t sure he could go tell the others that but he let Wolverine lead him away.

The End


End file.
